musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Lily Rose Cooper
Lily Rose Beatrice Cooper, née le 2 mai 1985 à Londres, plus connue sous le nom de Lily Allen, est une chanteuse pop britannique. Biographie Lily Allen naquit à Hammersmith, un quartier à l'ouest de Londres. Elle s'installera ensuite avec sa famille à Islington, au nord de la ville. À l'âge de 3 ans, Lily fera une apparition dans une série télévisée anglaise coécrit par son père. Lorsqu'elle eut 4 ans, son père, célèbre acteur, quitte la maison et la laisse avec sa mère, son frère et sa sœur vivre dans un HLM, durant sa petite enfance. C'est lorsque la jeune fille à 11 ans qu'une étudiante en musique l'entendit chanter Wonderwall du groupe Oasis dans une cour d'école, qu'elle prit 8 ans de cours de chant. Elle eut la vocation de devenir chanteuse lorsqu'elle chanta Baby Mine, une chanson du film Dumbo devant un public en larmes. Elle apprendra alors à jouer du piano, du violon, de la guitare et de la trompette et arrêtera ses études à 15 ans pour se consacrer pleinement à sa future carrière dans la chanson. Carrière De 2002 à 2004, après avoir essuyé les refus et les claquements de portes de plusieurs labels, la jeune fille fut signée par une maison de disque fournissant moins de soutien sur elle, et mit des démos et deux mixtapes sur le réseau social Myspace en novembre 2005. Grâce à des milliers d'auditeurs et une couverture dans le magazine anglais The Observer, son label lui donna plus de contrôle dans son projet. Discographie 'Alright, Still (2006)' right|200px Alright, Still est sorti le 14 juillet 2006. On y trouve des sonorités pop et ska. Il a été achevé pendant deux semaines grâce à la complicité des deux producteurs de la jeune chanteuse : Greg Kurstin et Mark Ronson. Certains des titres de ce disque étaient des maquettes qu'elle avait déposé sur Myspace. Smile, LDN, Littlest Things et Alfie sont les singles sortis de cet album. Il s'est vendu à plus de 2 millions d'exemplaires dans le monde, a été certifié triple disque de platine au Royaume-Unis, disque d'or, d'argent et de platine dans d'autres pays. #Smile #Knock'Em Out #LDN #Everything's Just Wonderful #Not Big #Friday Night #Shame For You #Littlest Things #Take What You Take #Friend Of Mine #Alfie 'It's Not Me, It's You (2009)' right|200px It's Not Me, It's You est sorti le 9 février 2009. Il marque une nouvelle orientation musicale pour la chanteuse puisqu'il est plus électro-pop que le précédent. Les single de cet album sont The Fear, Not Fair, Fuck You, 22 et Who'd have know. Vendu à plus de 3 millions d'exemplaires dans le monde, ce second album sera disque de diamant en Irlande, double disque de platine en Australie et au Royaume-Unis, disque de platine en Allemagne, au Canada et aux États-Unis et disque d'or en Belgique, en France et en Suisse. #Everyone's at It #The Fear #Not Fair #22 #I Could Say #Back to the Start #Never Gonna Happen #Fuck You #Who'd Have Known #Chinese #Him #He Wasn't There #Kabul Shit (Bonus) #Fag Hag (Bonus) #The Fear (Vidéo) (Bonus) 'Sheezus (2014)' right|200px right|200px #Sheezus #L8 Cmmr #Air Balloon #Our Time #Insincerely Yours #Take My Place #As Long As I Got You #Close Your Eyes #URL Badman #Silver Spoon #Life For Me #Hard Out Here #Untitled #Somewhere Only We Know Version Deluxe #Wind Your Neck In #Who Do You Love ? #Miserable Without Love #Holding On To Nothing Anecdotes/Coin infos *Son compte twitter: Lily Allen *Son site officiel: Lily Rose Cooper *Son site officiel français: Lily Rose Cooper *Son compte facebook officiel: Lily Rose Cooper *Sa chanson "Smile" a été reprise par la série musicale Glee. *Elle est soubrette, sa voix couvre une octave et un demi-ton. Galerie Lily Rose Cooper 1.jpg Vidéos Clips Alright, Still thumb|left|270 px|Smile thumb|right|270 px|LDN thumb|left|270 px|Littlest Things thumb|right|270 px|Alfie It's Not Me, It's You thumb|left|270 px|The Fear thumb|right|270 px|Not Fair thumb|left|270 px|Fuck You thumb|right|270 px|22 thumb|left|270 px|Who'd Have Known Sheezus thumb|left|270 px|Hard Out Here thumb|right|270 px|Somewhere Only We Know thumb|left|270 px|Air Balloon thumb|right|270 px|Our Time thumb|left|270 px|URL Badman thumb|right|270 px|As long as I got you Autres Featuring thumb|left|270 px|Drivin' Me Wild (feat. Common)thumb|right|270 px|5 O'Clock (feat. T-Pain and Wiz Khalifa)thumb|left|270 px|Just Be Good To Green (feat. Professor Green) thumb|right|270 px|Oh My God (feat. Mark Ronson)thumb|left|270 px|True Love (feat. P!nk) Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Musicienne